Versions humoristiques
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Série d'OS toutes basées sur le même principe: Reprise d'une scène tirée chacune d'un épisode de la série en version humoristique. Les mises à jour sont irrégulières. J'y vais selon mon inspiration.
1. Rime en i (Béfana)

Ladybug atterrie directement sur le plus haut palier de la Tour Eiffel. Autour d'elle, elle découvrit des photophores, des coussins, une table basse couverte de nourriture et des pétales de fleurs partout sur le sol.

Quand une musique douce s'éleva derrière elle, elle se retourna pour en direction de ChatNoir.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de me préparer une autre fête surprise. Tu sais que j'en ai déjà eu une. Au fait, merci encore d'être venu. »

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi, ma Lady. Je n'aurais pas voulu rater ça. Si mon père ne m'avait pas laissé sortir en après-midi, j'aurais fait le mur pour venir te rejoindre en début de soirée. Les autres invités auraient seulement été un peu plus nerveux de fêter avec ChatNoir plutôt qu'avec Adrien. Mais ceci n'est pas une surprise d'anniversaire. C'est pour te dire merci de m'avoir sauvé. »

ChatNoir s'avança vers elle et la remercia d'un baiser sur la joue. Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras pour la faire danser doucement sur la musique, leur chanson de couple.

Elle avait beau repasser tous les événements de la journée dans sa tête, elle ne voyait pas à quel moment, elle l'avait sauvé. Lui, oui, il l'avait écartée du danger plusieurs fois dans la journée mais l'inverse, elle ne voyait pas.

« Est-ce que tu parles d'aujourd'hui? J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas à quel moment je t'aurais sauvé. C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier. Tu m'as sortie de la fête et tu avais déjà dévié le projectile que ma grand-mère s'apprêtait à m'envoyer.

« Oh! non, si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurais été complètement perdu, finit, de l'histoire ancienne. Mais parlant de se que j'ai fait aujourd'hui. J'ai vraiment trouvé que c'était un peu exagéré. Je veux bien qu'on fasse comme si on ignorait nos identités respectives mais de là à en faire autant et agir en permanence avec absolument tous les gestes et toutes les paroles qu'on aurait eu si on ne savait pas. Je veux dire, aujourd'hui, tu avais trouvé une cachette pour te transformer directement à la fête, pourquoi as-tu tenu à ce que je te ramène ici?

« Parce que c'est ce que tu aurais fait si tu n'avais pas su mon identité. On doit faire semblant jusqu'au bout. On doit… rester dans nos personnages. Sinon, on va devenir tout confus et on laissera filer des paroles ou des gestes. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point c'est difficile de te regarder _toute_ la journée à l'école et de ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser? Si c'était l'inverse, que _j'étais_ assise à l'avant, ta jolie moyenne ferait tout un plongeon.»

« J'imagine. » concéda-t-il et il se pencha pour l'embrasser encore et encore et encore. Pour tous les baisers qu'ils n'avaient pas pu échanger. C'était la règle.

Lorsqu'ils avaient découvert leur identité respective, ils avaient été malades d'inquiétude que quelqu'un découvre cet état de chose. Tikki et Plagg leur avaient expliqué que le Papillon pouvait lire les pensées des gens qui ne portaient pas de miraculous. Conclusion : Personne ne devait même se douter ou penser à un lien entre eux et leurs alter ego.

Ils évitaient même de se retrouver sur la même photo. Individuellement, ils pouvaient faire oublier leurs ressemblances avec les super-héros. Ensemble, ça devenait beaucoup trop évident. Le grand blond et la petite franco-chinoise.

« Mais, j'ai beau continuer d'y penser, je ne vois vraiment pas à quel moment de la journée tu as eu besoin que je te sauve. Tu peux me rafraîchir la mémoire, s'il-te-plait? » reprit-elle.

« Bien, je me suis planté devant la Béfana pour lui répondre et là, c'est devenue la catastrophe. J'étais perdu, à court de ressources, acculé au pied du mur. Je sentais le danger grandir à pas de géant et c'est là que tu es arrivée et que tu m'as sauvé. Si tu n'avais pas été là pour me souffler la rime en ''i'', mes paroles auraient été vraiment incomplètes. J'ai vraiment de la chance que tu sois ma lady. »

Elle éclata de rire et disant « Tout le plaisir à été pour moi ChatNoir. »

« Merci, d'être ma rime en ''i ''. »


	2. Pissenlit (Gigantitan)

Les filles de la classe sont dans la chambre de Marinette et planifient le gros concept pour que Marinette passe du temps avec Adrien.

« Bien le bonjour à la plus belle des princesses! » s'exclama ChatNoir en atterrissant par la trappe du plafond. « Oh! Mais je vois que toute ta cour de demoiselles est réunit! Je vous souhaite un merveilleux avant-midi, mes dames et vous salut humblement. »

Des exclamations étonnées s'élèvent du groupe puis Marinette se fit entendre en se rapprochant de ChatNoir. « Tu te souviens qu'on avait discuté de la règle selon laquelle tu devais frapper et attendre que je t'ouvre avant d'entrer? »

Mylène intervint pour dire : « C'est vrai, ChatNoir, tu ne devrais pas entrer dans la chambre d'une jeune fille sans y être invité. Imagine qu'il y ait des sous-vêtements qui traînent. »

« Ça, ça passe encore, c'est quand il atterrie devant mes parents qu'il devient vraiment gênant. » expliqua Marinette. Ce qui fit rigoler les filles.

Alix demanda : « Dis-donc, Marinette vous devez être bien proches tous les deux pour qu'un super-héros entre dans ta chambre comme s'il était chez lui. »

Ce à quoi Marinette répondit : « Il n'a pas de chez lui, c'est un chat errant! »

Mais Alya fit remarquer : « Il est tout de même assez chez lui ici pour avoir sa propre tasse pour le chocolat chaud. »

Ce qui provoqua d'autres rires de la part des filles mais, ChatNoir regardait pensivement le ''plan de bataille''. « Vous faites quoi avec ça? » demanda-t-il curieux.

Rose lui expliqua : « C'est un plan hyper-important et extra précis imaginé par Marinette et Alya pour que Marinette passe du temps seule avec Adrien. »

« Vous en êtes vraiment là?» déplora ChatNoir «Bon écoutez, je ne vois que deux options. Soit vous me dites le plan et le rôle que vous voulez qu'Adrien y joue pour que j'aille lui dire. Comme ça, il pourra faire ce que vous attendez qu'il fasse. Sinon, tu me dis où et quand tu veux sortir avec lui et je vais l'en informer. »

Marinette était très septique : «Mais, mais je dois lui demander d'abord, imagine qu'il ne soit pas disponible à ce moment-là. »

Ce à quoi ChatNoir répondit en faisant remonter la toile présentant les lieux du rendez-vous pour révéler l'emploi du temps d'Adrien. « Je pense que tu peux trouver un créneau sans trop de risque de te tromper. »

Ce qui provoqua un nouvel éclat de rire de la troupe de fille.

« J'avais pensé à l'inviter à aller faire un tour de pousse-pousse jusqu'au Pont des arts pour prendre une glace chez André, après sa séance photo. » rapporta timidement Marinette.

« Wow! T'as décidé de lui sortir le grand jeu! J'ai l'impression que je vais devoir partager ma princesse avec le petit prince. »

« Si tu es jaloux, ChatNoir, pourquoi tu veux nous aider? » demanda Alya

« Parce que son beau gosse en couple, Ladybug va peut-être me porter plus d'attention qu'aux portraits du mannequin qui parsèment la ville. Elle fait un torticolis chaque fois qu'elle passe en vitesse devant l'un d'entre eux! » Ce qui souleva une autre salve de rire et Marinette décida de s'étouffer de rire pour trouver un prétexte à sa rougeur extrême.

ChatNoir s'installa très détendu, sur le sol auprès d'Alix et après que tout le monde l'ait regardé étrangement, il demanda : « Alors, vous voulez de mon aide ou pas? »

Marinette et Alya se consultèrent d'un regard intense le plus sérieusement du monde avant de s'exprimer de concert : «Tu seras Pissenlit! »


	3. entrainement trop réel (imposteur)

**Au départ, ce texte devait être humoristique comme les autres. Mais au fil de l'écriture, je me suis encore une fois laisser emporter par mon imagination (Je n'ai vraiment aucun contrôle sur elle.) Alors, voilà une histoire romantique qui vous fera entendre des violons.**

* * *

Au début de l'épisode de l'imposteur, Marinette rêvasse sur son balcon en imaginant le visage d'Adrien dans les nuages. C'est à ce moment que le visage de ChatNoir se planta en très gros plan dans son champs de vision. Ceci parce qu'il était monté en grimpant le mur de l'immeuble et ne s'attendait pas à la trouver à cet endroit exact.

Marinette tomba à la renverse avec un «Gyaaahh!» effrayé. ChatNoir ayant lui aussi été surpris se mit à rire nerveusement. «Désolé, je crois que je t'ai surprise.»

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ChatNoir?» demanda-t-elle en quittant le sol.

«Je passais près d'ici et il y a une question qui tourne dans ma tête depuis quelques temps. Est-ce que tu connais Ladybug personnellement?»

«Non, non, vraiment! Pourquoi tu-tu me demandes ça?»

«Je voulais savoir, je me demandais quel avait été votre sujet de conversation durant l'attaque de Chronogirl?»

«Ah! Oui. Nous avons parlé de euh, Alya! Et euh, du fait que j'étais nerveuse.»

«Ah! Et sinon qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant que j'arrive? Tu semblais loin dans tes pensées?»

«Ce n'est rien de très important. Je veux inviter quelqu'un au cinéma.»

«Comme dans un vrai rendez-vous? Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème à une fille comme toi. Tu peux déjà être certaine qu'on te répondra oui. Et on peut connaître l'heureux élu?»

«Adrien Agreste, le mannequin. Il est dans ma classe. Je suis nerveuse quand je parle avec lui.»

«Tu n'as qu'à pratiquer avec moi, si tu veux.» proposa ChatNoir.

«Je suis pas sûre, vous êtes vraiment différents l'un de l'autres.»

«Attends, laisse-moi placer mes cheveux comme lui. Voilà! C'est ressemblant?» Et Marinette en tomba encore à la renverse, mais cette fois elle réussit à atteindre sa chaise de jardin.

«En quoi pratiquer avec toi pourrait m'aider avec Adrien?» demanda-t-elle à ChatNoir qui était toujours assis sur la balustrade.

«Si tu as déjà vécu une situation semblable, tu seras moins nerveuse de refaire la même chose. De même si tu connais d'avance la réponse ou les réactions d'un garçon. Et plus je serai semblable à lui, plus tu te sentiras à ton aise. Alors, comment tu veux lui parler? À la pause? Tu peux demander à Alya de parler avec Nino.»

«Ok. On essaie ça. Euh, Adrien je voudrais te dire que, j'aimerais beaucoup t'inviter au cinéma parce que, je pense souvent à toi, et que j'aimerais passer du temps avec toi. Je sais que notre rencontre s'est mal déroulé et que depuis, je ne t'ai pas vraiment parlé mais c'est parce que je suis timide devant toi. Et j'en suis désolée.»

«Une chance que tu sois assise derrière lui en classe parce que si tu es timide devant lui et que c'était l'inverse, tu serais timide très souvent! Mais c'est très bien comme approche. Voyons voir ce qu'il pourrait répondre…» ChatNoir pris une drôle de voix haut perchée trop enjouée pour parodier son alter ego.

«J'aimerais beaucoup ça! J'adore le cinéma! Et tu as raison : on devrait passer plus de temps ensemble puisqu'on est amis. Je vais voir à quel moment je peux me libérer, juste pour toi!»

«Non. Non, je ne veux pas être son ami-ie. Je voudrais être sa _petite_ amie!» La voix de Marinette passa de dramatique à rêveuse pour poursuivre. «Avoir de vrais rendez-vous. Sortir ou qu'on se rende visite. Qu'on se tiennent par la main en marchant. S'appeler le soir pour se dire bonne nuit. Être là l'un pour l'autre lorsque ça va mal…»

«Alors, répond-lui. Continu d'insister.» encouragea ChatNoir.

«Adrien, à mes yeux, tu es plus important qu'un ami. Ça paraît déplacé de dire ça à une personne à qui je parle si peu, mais j'ai de forts sentiments pour toi. Je pense que tu es la meilleure personne du monde. Le plus gentil. Tu as tellement de belles forces en toi. Je voudrais que tu me laisses une chance de te prouver qu'on…est fait l'un pour l'autre.»

«D'accord, alors pour la réponse d'Adrien à cette touchante déclaration.» ChatNoir changea de nouveau sa voix mais cette fois pour celle plus sérieuse et mélancolique d'Adrien avant de poursuivre.

«Marinette, tu es une fille formidable et je me considère comme chanceux de te côtoyer. Tu es mignonne, forte, juste, créative, douce, généreuse. Parfois, tu m'émerveilles à un point où je me dis que tu es trop bien pour moi. J'adore tout ce que je découvre en toi. Mais j'ai déjà trouver une personne avec laquelle je voudrais être pour le reste de mes jours. Elle est ma partenaire et mon cœur bât pour ma Lady avec une telle force qu'il n'y a plus de place pour une autre.»

Marinette ne savait plus du tout ce que ça voulait dire. ChatNoir parlait-il pour lui-même où Adrien venait-il de lui avouer être ChatNoir, le garçon amoureux, sincèrement de Ladybug?

ChatNoir se tournait déjà pour partir sur cette déclaration équivoque, un pied sur la balustrade, sachant qu'il lui en faudrait peu pour verser quelques larmes sincères.

«Attends» le retint la demoiselle d'une parole et de ses mains sur sa queue de chat. «Tu ne veux pas… que je t'aide aussi? Tu m'as aidé pour Adrien. Peut-être… peut-être que Ladybug ne te prends pas au sérieux parce que tu lui parles de tes sentiments avec des blagues. Tu pourrais pratiquer avec moi quelque chose de plus sincère et je te donnerai le point de vue d'une fille.»

«Ok. Je, j'ai préparé un texte il y a quelques temps mais je n'ai jamais pu lui dire.» énonça ChatNoir chassant les larmes qui s'amassaient dans sa gorge.

«Je t'écoute. Oh! Une seconde!» Marinette recula jusqu'au mur fermant son balcon et revint vers ChatNoir avec la démarche et l'attitude de Ladybug, mimant même de rattacher un yoyo imaginaire à sa ceinture sans le regarder tout en le saluant d'un «Salut ChatNoir! Ça va?» Puis, elle adopta la posture dynamique de son alter ego en regardant le visage surprit de ChatNoir. Il déglutit lourdement devant la réussite de l'imitation avant de se lancer, impressionné.

«Ma Lady, je me suis promis de te le dire dès que je te verrais.» fit ChatNoir en délaissant la balustrade et se plaçant bien droit tout près de Marinette. «Ladybug, je t'aime. Je suis amoureux de toi pour ton grand cœur, ton génie, ta créativité, ton côté rebelle, ton courage, ta gentillesse envers moi. Tu me rends heureux par ta simple présence. Mon plus grand rêve serait que tu m'acceptes tel que je suis avec mes blagues et mon côté spontané. Si tu veux de moi, je te promet que je ferai en sorte que tu ne le regrettes jamais.»

«ChatNoir» souffla doucement Marinette, rapprochant son visage de celui du super-héros. «Ma vie est chaque jour plus belle grâce à toi. Je voudrais te garder à mes côtés chaque jour. Je ressens un manque de ne pas voir mon meilleur ami plus souvent. Mais pour être honnête… tu es plus qu'un ami pour moi. J'adore qu'on soit si unis et par-dessus tout, je ne veux pas te perdre. Jamais. Je te veux dans ma vie, dans toutes mes vies.»

Ils restèrent un long moment, leurs lèvres séparés par une courtes distances et leur regard se noyant dans celui de l'autre. Ils prenaient le temps d'apprivoiser leurs sentiments et de savourer l'instant où ils pouvaient profiter de la présence de l'autre.

«Est-ce que tu es aussi perdu que moi à travers tous ces masques?» demanda la voix émue de Marinette.

«Je suis aveuglé par toutes les émotions que nos cœurs partagent.» répondit la voix lumineuse d'Adrien sous le masque de ChatNoir.

Marinette sentant la main gantée de cuir sur son épaule avant même que lui ne le remarque, murmura contre les lèvres de son partenaire. «Alors, ne réfléchissons plus chaton, profitons du bonheur.»


	4. Exposés (Anti-bug)

**Ceci est l'un des premiers textes que j'ai écrit. De plus, j'ai pris un mauvais time-line pour la chronologie des épisodes. C'est donc moins précis. Donc, laissez votre côté critique de côté et profitez!**

* * *

Le lendemain du combat de Ladybug et ChatNoir contre L'invisible et Antibug, Alya commenta l'entrée de deux filles en classe : « Voilà Antibug…suivit de l'Invisible. Il ne manque plus que Ladybug et ChatNoir! »

« Tu peux bien te moquer, _Lady-Wifi_! » ricana Marinette.

« Quoi? » s'exclama Nino qui avait entendu et qui découvrait que la furie tout de noir vêtue était la rouquine sur qui il avait un œil. Il ajouta plus bas : « Alya est Lady-Wifi? »

« Quelque chose te choque, le Bulleur? » demanda Adrien face à la consternation de son ami.

« Non, euh… y'en a beaucoup d'autre dans la classe comme ça avec une identité secrète? » peut-être devrait-il commencer à lire le _ladyblog_ finalement?

« Attends un instant » compila Alya « Mylène, Yvan, Kim, Juleka, Rose,…il reste Nathaniel qui n'a pas été transformé et…»

« Le Dessinateur… » contra Marinette

« Comment tu sais ça? » demanda Alya qui connaissait le Dessinateur mais pas son identité.

« Il est venu me voir akumatisé, il voulait passer la soirée avec moi. » raconta Marinette

« Et tu as accepté? » fit Alya consternée par l'imprudence de son amie.

« Oui, mais j'ai aussi invité ChatNoir à la fête! »

« Hahaha, Bien joué! » commenta Alya devant l'idée brillante de son amie. « Alors il reste encore Max et Alix… »

« Le Gameur et Chronogirl. » firent Adrien et Marinette d'une même voix.

« Ah! Euh ooookay. » fit Alya qui préférait ne pas repenser à l'histoire de la montre d'Alix.

« Alors ça ne laisse que vous deux sur la liste. » poursuivit-elle sur un ton plus joyeux. « Alors? Vous avez un lourd secret caché dans vos tiroirs donc je ne suis pas au courant? Parce qu'autrement, les probabilités vous désignent comme étant les prochains sur la liste. »

En regardant autour d'eux dans la classe, gênés, Marinette et Adrien s'aperçurent que toute la classe les fixait.

« Voyons voir » poursuivit Alya implacable en consultant son téléphone. « Est-ce qu'il y a des akumatisés qui vous ressemblent?... »

« Y'avait ce type, Numérik. Il a attaqué le jour où on était à l'hôtel de Chloé et Adrien avait disparu. » se rappela Nino

« J'ai été capturé avec Chloé. » raconta Adrien

« Si on regarde cette liste d'Akumatisés » dit Alya en consultant son téléphone, « y'a tout de même cet Imposteur qui avait volé le tableau de la Joconde qui était blond aux yeux verts. »

« Lui, c'était le sculpteur qui a fait la statue de Ladybug et ChatNoir qui est dans le parc. » raconta Adrien.

« De toute façon, l'Imposteur c'est à ChatNoir qu'il voulait ressembler. » argumenta Marinette

« Exactement!» pointa Alya « J'ai toujours trouvé qu'Adrien ressemblait à ChatNoir! »

« Ouais, y'a tout de même une ressemblance. » approuva Nino.

« Allons, Adrien ne peut pas être ChatNoir. Ils ont deux personnalités complètement différentes. Et puis, ChatNoir n'a pas vraiment les yeux verts, la couleur ne ressortirait pas comme ça à travers son masque! » apporta Marinette.

« Quoi? » s'étonna Adrien

« Bien » s'expliqua la jeune fille « Je pense plutôt qu'il porte des verres colorés intégrés à son masque qui protègent ses yeux et qu'eux sont verts mais derrière, ses yeux sont probablement jaunes parce que s'il avait les yeux verts pale comme toi derrière son masque vert pale ses yeux seraient verts très foncés. »

« Wow, t'as étudié le sujet. Je ne savais pas que t'étais encore plus fan que moi! » s'exclama Alya.

« Non, elle c'est plutôt une fan de Ladybug, elle se coiffe de façon identique à elle. » se moqua Nino.

« Je ne suis pas une fan de Ladybug. » commenta sobrement Marinette.

« Moi, j'en suis un. » avoua Adrien

« Non, t'es sur?» ironisa Nino. Moi je dirais plutôt un adorateur. Il en est a-mou-reux! Il n'a croisé Ladybug qu'une fois et ça lui a suffit pour être complètement retourné!

«Deux fois» corrigea Adrien.

«Trois» ne put se retenir d'énoncer Marinette qui tentait de caché l'extrême rougeur de son visage avec ses paumes.

«Quoi?» s'exclama Adrien surprit

Marinette retira les mains de son visage mais ignora toujours son regard. «Est-ce que vous ne vous êtes pas vu lorsqu'elle combattait le Mime? Tu étais en voiture avec Nathalie et vous vous êtes arrêtés près d'elle…»

Un lent sourire s'épanouie sur le visage d'Adrien jusqu'à devenir une expression de pure contentement. «Oui, je m'en rappelles.»

«Non, mais vous avez vu cette expression? Tu peux pas niez que tu es gravement atteint! Je suis sur qu'il adore tes couettes juste parce que tu te coiffes comme elle.» reprit Nino.

«Je ne me coiffe pas comme elle. Je me coiffais déjà comme ça avant qu'elle n'apparaisse. Tu le sais très bien!» se défendit calmement Marinette

«Du coup, la première fois que Ladybug a fait son apparition, elle avait tes couettes parce que c'est ce que tu portais ce jour-là.» reprit Alya avec sa théorie.

«Alya! On peut arrêter de jouer à ça? Faut vraiment arrêter de tirer sur tout ce qui bouge, là. Vous vous rendez compte à quel point c'est dangereux ce que vous faites? Si _quelqu'un_ avait vent de rumeurs, il pourrait immédiatement sauter aux conclusions. Ce n'est pas un jeu.»

«Comme tu veux, …Ladybug.» accepta Alya.

«Aaaaaaawwwww!» soupira Marinette désespérée.

Mlle Bustier s'apprêtait à commencer son cours lorsqu'elle avait entendu Alya énumérer tous les akumatisés de la classe. Stupéfaite, elle n'avait pu qu'écouter la conversation comme les autres.

Elle cligna cinq à six fois des yeux pour sortir de l'hypnotisante conversation puis s'adressa à sa classe de super-vilains se disant que si quelque chose tournait mal, au moins elle avait deux héros pour les protéger.

À la cloche du midi, Marinette disparue en 4e vitesse. Elle s'arrêta de courir lorsque sa tête fut dans son oreiller.

Alya poussa Adrien devant elle et Nino les suivit. Ils rejoignirent Marinette sans même frapper. Alya installa Adrien sur la chaise d'ordinateur et s'installa sur le canapé avec Nino.

« Tu devrais considérer ça comme une bonne chose : maintenant vous allez pouvoir être ensemble puisque tu es amoureuse d'Adrien et qu'il est ChatNoir et que ChatNoir aime Ladybug et que tu es Ladybug.»

«Sauf que maintenant, tout le monde sait qui je suis. Ma vie va être transformée, mes parents vont devoir fermer la boulangerie parce que les curieux vont empêcher les clients d'entrer et la prochaine fois que je combattrai un vilain, il pourra me tendre un piège ici et prendre mes parents en otage et sans parler du Papillon. Il viendra probablement la nuit prochaine pour m'arracher mes miraculous.» Tout en parlant, Marinette était descendue à leur hauteur.

Adrien se détourna de l'écran d'ordinateur où il travaillait.

«Calme-toi, Marinette. Nous affronterons les problèmes un à la fois, comme nous l'avons toujours fait. N'oublie pas qu'ensemble nous sommes une équipe imbattable.» Derrière lui, l'écran d'ordinateur présentait un montage de photos où ils étaient ensemble ChatNoir et elle en Ladybug.

Ils avancèrent le point et se félicitèrent. Mais il retint sa main et l'attira sur ses genoux, appuyant son front sur le sien.

«Je t'aime.» dit-il «Tu veux bien qu'on soit ensemble, dis?»

«Si tu es ChatNoir en plus d'être Adrien, je suis vraiment pas de taille à te refuser quoi que ce soit.»

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement et avec appétit.

«Ok, je crois qu'on va filer» annonça Alya


End file.
